


The First Time

by magicalweasleys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Canon Compliant, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, POV Hermione Granger, Pool Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalweasleys/pseuds/magicalweasleys
Summary: This is how I imagine the first time Ron and Hermione got intimate. The story is true to canon and Ron's and Hermione's characters.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> The content is explicit and sensual. Both Ron and Hermione are over 18 and everything is purely consensual.

Hermione was nervous. Ron was visiting Hogwarts, just for the day, and she wanted to look her best before she met him. There were some people in the corridor as she approached the prefects' bathroom. However, she hardly spared them a thought; her mind was fully focused on Ron as she grasped the bathroom handle.

"Hermione!" The whispered call made her jump. She couldn't see Ron anywhere and yet it was definitely his voice. "I'm under Harry's cloak, open the door, quickly!" She didn't hesitate. She muttered the password and could feel someone brush past her as the door opened. She quickly followed, bolting the door behind her. 

From under the invisibility cloak emerged the red-headed figure she had longed to see. "How did you know I was here?", She asked tentatively. "Harry let me borrow the cloak and map when I told him I was coming here. He seemed to feel they would come in handy", said Ron laughing, yet blushing slightly. His laughter seemed to awaken something in Hermione, something primal. He had grown even taller, and Auror training seemed to have suited his physique well. She felt a jolt of excitement as she saw that his chest had expanded and his arms were more muscular. 

"So you thought meeting me here, in the bathroom, would be a good idea? What were you thinking?", She challenged. "I am not thinking", he replied. "I am done overthinking things. I have to head back soon and this will be the only time I get to be alone with you. Hermione, we don't have to do anything, but I want to see you, look into your eyes and kiss you", he said. She could sense the slight nervousness in his voice, but it was overlaid with excitement, passion and a sense of confidence. She could feel her heartbeat fasten and the sensation of wetness between her legs. 

He didn't hesitate, but moved with purpose as he strode forward and pulled her into him, locking their lips. His lips were like Amortentia on hers and she returned the kiss with fervour, moaning as he moved his tongue over her lips. She met it with her own, pushing back and wrestling his tongue, while clawing at his back and shoulders to bring him in even closer as her breasts pressed against his hard chest. She could feel his hands on her waist, firm yet gentle, pulling her in. His lips moved down from hers, onto her chin and then to her neck and she could feel her breathing getting hard. She held the back of his head with her left hand, turning her head and kissing his cheek and the side of his, letting her tongue and lips move over his skin as he continued to kiss her neck intensely. He finally drew back, revealing a red hickey where he had sucked at her skin. She knew it was time. She was ready.

She gently parted from him, their arms still around each other and looking into those deep blue eyes, she whispered, "Ron, I am ready. Let's....have a bath together". Ron's eyes widened in surprise, and his face broke into a smile that meant the world to her. In one swift motion, he took out his wand and waved it, causing the taps in the bathroom to open and start filling the tub. His hand moved so fast it was a blur and in a blink his wand was back in his pocket; Hermione did not even have the time to fully appreciate this swift spellwork as he was already removing his robes. His shirt was off in a flash and he stood bare chested. Hermione could feel herself get wet just looking at him, scars and all. She KNEW he was her man and that she would be his. 

He watched her with expectant eyes as she started removing her robes. She could feel his breathing get harder and faster as her top came off, revealing her breasts cupped in her bra. She knew her nipples were hard, pushing against the fabric. Ron let out a soft groan. She looked down and she could see the front of his pants bulge. He reached out, cupping her breasts in his hands and squeezing them, gentle at first and slowly becoming firmer, causing her to moan. He pulled her in and as they kissed again and again, with increasing fervour, his hands pulled down her bra straps and cups, revealing her hard nipples.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Ron looked at her nipples for the first time. Hermione could feel his desire radiating like heat. "Do you like them?", she asked playfully. He didn't hesitate, he didn't mumble, but looked her straight in the eye and said, "Yes. I do". Maintaining eye contact, he reached out with his right hand, placing it over her heart, before slowly moving his fingers over to her nipple. He pinched in gently while still looking into her eye. She could feel the electric jolt of his touch on her nipple, stirring memories of the times she had touched her nipple herself, imagining her fingers to be his. And now, the fingers touching it were really his, while his deep blue eyes locked her eyes in their gaze. 

Every nerve in her body seemed to be alive as Ron pulled her closer and kissed her again, while teasing her nipple with his fingers. He moved his head down and took the nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently and pulling at it with his lips, then moving his mouth over her breast as he moved to the other breast, pulling at the nipple there with his lips. Hermione moaned as the pleasure built up, holding the back of his head with her hand. He alternated between her breasts, savouring the feel of her nipples.

As Ron finally straightened from her breast to kiss her yet again, Hermione moved her hand to his pants, touching his bulge. "Wow, you are so big… so hard!", she breathed, her voice tempered with excitement. "Only for you Hermione", he uttered. She placed her hands on his chest and began kissing it, slowly moving her lips down his abdomen, feeling his breathing getting faster. She was on her knees now and she began unclasping his pants, teasing him by kissing him over bulge, as he moaned her name softly. 

She pulled down his pants along with box boxers, realising with a surge of excitement that he was bigger than she had imagined. She let her hands run along his shaft and she felt her nethers squirming in excitement. She looked up into his eyes and kept eye contact as she moved back his foreskin and kissed him on the tip. He let out a breath of pleasure and she continued, gently kissing his rock-hard shaft back and forth, using her tongue along the length and slowly moving down, teasing him with her tongue, hinting at the pleasure that lay ahead, as she lifted the shaft and started kissing his sac. 

He held her head with both hands as she took each ball in her mouth and sucked, pulling softly, as he called "oh Hermione..oh god". Hermione moved her hair off her face as she took his manhood in her mouth, relishing in its size and hardness, moving her mouth back and forth, taking in more of his shaft each time. She could feel it hitting close to the back of her throat and she continued, making Ron shudder with pleasure, as he guided her head with his hands.

"Hermione, stop!" Ron groaned. "I don't want to finish just yet." Hermione finally stood up, still holding his manhood. "The tub is full" she teased, leading him towards the edge by his manhood. He followed complicitly, still dazed. At the edge of the tub, he put his hand under her skirt and she moaned as his fingers found the spot between her legs. his eyes widened in surprise at how wet her knickers were. In one swift motion, he pulled down her skirt and knickers and let his index finger explore her folds.

"Oh Hermione", he muttered, unable to contain his excitement, "you are so wet". "Only for you Ron, only for you", Hermione moaned, as his finger continued to move her folds, making her even wetter. His mouth moved back to her neck, and down to her nipples. He kept licking them as he fingered her, causing her to arch her back as she experienced throngs of pleasure

"Sit here", Ron said, indicating the edge of the pool, as he took his finger out after a few minutes. Hermione sat obediently, with her legs in the pool, as Ron slid into the pool. With the water level up to his chest, he moved even closer and put his hands on her knees. She blushed hard as she looked him in the eye. He gently parted her legs and moved his head down, kissing her inner thighs, moving deeper. She knew what was coming, yet she was quite unprepared for the jolt of pleasure as his lips touched her lips below. "Oh Ron! Wow", she breathed, as he continued kissing her, parting her lips with his tongue and running it over her clit. "Wow! oh god!" She muttered, as she pulled his head into her with both hands. Ron was moving his tongue with a carnal enthusiasm, savouring her and relishing every moment, feeling between her folds, making her more wet than she could ever remember being. 

He was using his fingers to gently part her lips, to run his tongue even deeper inside her. She could feel his tongue hit her walls and then moving back as he licked her clit, occasionally pulling it gently with his lips. The throngs of pleasure made her moan his name again and again. "Ron! I am going to cum!", she screamed, but this urged him on even more and he increased his vigour, until with a scream of "Oh Ron!" she thrust her hip forward while pulling his face in, climaxing hard. 

Hermione gently released his head. He kissed her soaked lips a couple of times more and gave her clit a playful lick. She was blushing hard, turning a brilliant shade of red, as Ron looked up at her, his face soaking wet. "You taste so good. I loved that. You are so gorgeous! Hermione, I want you! Come here!", he said, as he pulled her down into the water with him and locked her into another passionate kiss. Hermione could feel his penis on her thigh, hard and strong, and she grabbed it with her hand, stroking it, even as she kissed him with ferocity. She moved his manhood between her legs, feeling it inside her thigh, and finally rubbing the tip on her lips. 

She looked Ron in the eyes, those deep blue eyes, and whispered "Ron, I want you. I want you to be the only one. I want you to be mine, as I am yours". There was such intensity in his gaze as he said, "Hermione, I love you", and he grabbed her firm buttocks with both hands and thrust forward with his hips, entering her. She let out a slight scream of pain, and he stopped immediately, pulling out. "I am sorry! Did I hurt you?", Ron asked, his voice laced with concern. "A bit..it's my first time you know", she said shyly. "But I want it to be you. I want it to be only you. Let's try again"

He entered her again, slower and more deliberate, with her hands guiding him in. They never broke eye contact and she gasped as his tip went deeper into her. Hermione could feel Ron's hard manhood parting her folds as he entered deeper. She started moaning in pleasure as he thrust into her under water, again and again. "Oh Ron! Gosh!", she kept saying, as her pleasure built up, while he kept thrusting, going ever deeper into her, while his fingers squeezed her buttcheeks. His shaft was rubbing her clit as he thrust in and out, the sheer ecstasy built up inside her, pushing her towards another orgasm her breasts were bumping against his hard chest as he pulled her waist closer with his muscular arms. 

His mouth was slightly open and there was an intense blaze in his eyes as he said, "You are my girl, my love!" "Ron!aaah! I am cumming", she screamed, as she climaxed on his manhood. The sudden exude of warm wetness spurred him on and he gasped hard as he emptied his balls into her. She could feel the sudden burst of warmth and stickiness inside her, and as he slowly pulled out, she could feel it trickling out into the water. "Ron, I love you", Hermione said, and she knew it was the most certain thing in the world as she looked into his eyes again

"Now THAT was INTENSE" a voice rang out, causing Ron and Hermione to spring back.in shock. Moaning Myrtle was floating above them, blushing silver, as she surveyed the mortified couple under her. "Next time, check if the bathroom is actually empty", she laughed, as she plunged into the water.


End file.
